<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Love and Victory by bitterbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621572">On Love and Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones'>bitterbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Darksiders, Codependency, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Empress Rey, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Palpatine dies, Rey gets eaten out on the throne of the Sith, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, They are disgustingly in love, Two-Shot, dark knight kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At age twenty-one Rey is finally ready to move against her grandfather and claim the throne of the Sith as her own. Her loyal knight, Kylo Ren, is by her side through it all. </p>
<p>
  <i>“I live to serve you, Empress,” he said softly. <br/> Rey nodded, “You do.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. victory and spoils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599376">this</a> fic! You don't have to read it to understand what's going on, but it would provide some helpful context. </p>
<p>Sharing this today because the world is a dark place right now, and writing this brought me some joy. I hope it provides some of you with a little bit of joy in turn. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imperial Princess Rey Palpatine was twenty-one years old when she raised an army and moved against the might of Exegol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This drastic action was preceded by two years of plotting and politicking in secret. Covertly she disseminated whispers against her grandfather’s tyranny and the ineffectiveness of democracy alike. She whispered of violent oppression and endless wars, and then she offered the simple solution of her own presence on the galactic throne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her side, her loyal bodyguard, leader of the Knights of Ren, secret lover and prince in his own right; Kylo Ren supported her through it all. He made headway with old Organa allies and even managed to sway a number of Resistance dissidents to their cause. Democracy had failed time and again, Palpatine’s grip over the galaxy seemed unshakable. What they needed was a new sort of leader. One who was stern and resolute, but also graceful and benevolent when necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it in a vision,” he whispered into the skin of her throat. They were naked, tangled up in the sheets of their shared bed. “You will sit on the throne of the Sith, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sheltering in the castle on Mustafar, their treachery having been revealed in icy betrayal. When Rey was empress she would make certain that General Hux’s head was the first to roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that matters if you aren’t at my side,” Rey rolled over him, winding her fingers into his hair and flattening herself against his body. She, too, had been gifted with a vision through the grace of the Force. It had revealed her victory in claiming her ancestral throne, just as Kylo’s had. But in her vision she had only seen herself, alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the previous two years their bond had grown, attachment deepening to the point of infatuation and obsession. Kylo Ren was her whole world, now. A future without him simply could not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Visions rarely show the whole truth,” Kylo answered her. His thick fingers traced down the musculature of her back. “I’ll be with you, all the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need my Emperor, my consort,” Rey was half pleading. The bond pulsed between them as obvious as a wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have me, We’ll depose your grandfather and rule together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled Rey onto her back and mouthed down the column of her throat. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting go of her worry for a moment. There would be time for fretting come morning, for now she let herself bask in the warmth and size of Kylo’s body. His mouth on her neck and collarbones and breasts. She exhaled, breathless as his thick fingers dipped between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their presences in the Force were resonating. So wound up in one another that they were inextricably bound. Rey melted into it, sinking into Kylo’s calming presence. Her fingers wound into his dark, silken hair as he ducked his aquiline face between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will be victorious, Princess,” he breathed against the inside of her tanned thigh. He kissed her there before descending on her center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gasped as his tongue licked a hot stripe up her middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be your princess anymore,” she declared breathlessly. Her face reddened and eyes hooded as he dipped two curling fingers into her cunt. His tongue circled the top of her folds and she panted, “I’ll be y-your Empress, your queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll always be my princess,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, and she heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo drew his face back looking up at her with hooded, smoldering eyes. He smiled at her, lips shiny and wet, “I can’t wait to do this to you on your throne”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Rey’s hold on his hair tightened and she pressed him back into her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her fluttering eyelids she could picture it; sitting on her jagged-backed throne, diaphanous black robes hiked around her waist. Kylo genuflecting before her, massive hands encircling her ankles, mouth on her, eating her up, worshipping her as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> empress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s breath caught in her chest, head rolling as Kylo worked furiously over her clit, thick fingers curling inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he entreated into her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did, quietly, but her whole body seized up and her fingers curled more tightly into his hair. Panting, she rocked her hips towards his mouth and hand as he brought her through her orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was over Rey collapsed limply back into the feather pillows. She panted and stared up at the intricate canopy that surrounded the four poster bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo crawled back up her body and pulled her into a kiss. She could taste the tang of herself on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will win,” he assured her gently after they had parted. “We will rule </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we strike,” Rey replied, eyes once more drawn to the embroidery on the canopy. She followed the lines of golden thread, tracing up to the place where all of the fabric was cinched above their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo ran a large hand up her body, from her hip over her chest and up to cup her face, “Tomorrow we win.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll come out alive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t a promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wanted to say, but she remained mum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo covered their bodies with a sheet of black silk and the heaviness of the duvet, then he wound his arms around her and held her close. All Rey could think as she drifted off into troubled sleep was that she would destroy the entire galaxy if harm befell her beloved knight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇤</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day began smoothly. Their initial assault on Exegol went as planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the bridge of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>— which Rey had commandeered along with half of the Imperial fleet— they watched the initial space battle unfold. Rey’s TIEs were distinguished from the Emperor’s by their bright red wings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Hux is watching from the ground?” Rey asked softly, her expression and tone indicated that she was preoccupied, as if she cared little for the answer to her own question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s shitting his pants as we speak, Empress,” FN-2187, Finn, replied with cool confidence. He led the faction of storm and sith troopers who had risen up against Palpatine. He was quickly becoming one of Rey’s closest confidants and dearest counselors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be the first public execution once this is through,” Kylo agreed. He stood close to Rey. Just close enough to hint at their intimacy. It was still a secret to most. Kylo no longer wore his helmet, instead choosing to own both his face and his bloodline. That their lines would be joined once Rey claimed the throne was a closely held secret, but also a stipulation in many of the treatises Rey had signed. Kylo was the mechanism through which their allies hoped to rein in Rey’s darker tendencies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the viewport they watched as an Imperial TIE was blown to smithereens by a former Resistance x-wing. Kaydel Ko Connix had brought many ships and fighters with her when she defected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that they would win in the skies. Below them the thick, thunderous cloud cover swirled ominously, flashing here and there with purple-blue lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finn,” Rey said authoritatively. “Are you prepared to begin the ground assault?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Empress,” Finn stood at attention. “Should I give the command to deploy the transports?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded, gaze intense. Her jaw worked visibly beneath her pristine skin, “Be ready for anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had no clear concept of what might be waiting for them on the ground. Rey had only visited Exegol a scant few times in her life, and always she had been delivered directly to Palpatine’s subterranean palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you we are,” The commander’s voice lowered, and he spoke more softly, eyes reassuring as he laid a gentle hand on Rey’s shoulder. “We’ve got this, Rey. By sundown you’ll be Empress of the galaxy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo glared at Finn’s imposing hand, disliking when anyone but himself touched </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> princess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shot him an amused look and shrugged away from Finn’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Commander. You have my utmost confidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nodded stiffly, taking up a soldier’s posture as he strode away to do his duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo stepped closer to Rey, carefully gauging her expression, “Finn will succeed in clearing a path for you, Princess. His belief in you alone is enough to carry him to victory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t speak or even acknowledge his words. He could sense through the bond that something perturbed her. With each moment that passed in silence he became more certain that it somehow involved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” his voice dropped to a whisper and he edged closer to her, now near enough to draw the attention of the crew on the bridge. He didn’t care. They all knew better than to look at him for too long, “My Princess, we can’t be in conflict today. What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Knights of Ren will be waiting for us down there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo’s dark head cocked slightly to the left, confused, “Yes, I suppose they will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were your brothers once, Kylo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed, “What are you suggesting, Princess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey only stared at him, her honey eyes were disturbingly cold. Almost dangerous in their lack of emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kylo answered, voice low and intense. “They were my brothers once. But they died to me the moment they denied you, Empress. My saber is yours, my life is yours. I will slaughter every last one of them if they try to harm you, to see you to your throne.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end he was speaking through clenched teeth. Through the bond he impressed his utter devotion, the deep, all-consuming infatuation that flamed in his chest. He meant every word. For Rey he would destroy anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would give her the galaxy and then rip it to shreds at her command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Knight’s words seemed to pacify Rey’s worries some, “Just remember that Palpatine is mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, “Yes, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then they received the transmission that the first trooper transports were making landfall. Rey’s fists balled at her sides and they turned their attention back out the viewports, gazing into the impenetrable clouds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>⇥</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the ground the air was thick with ash and blood. Visibility was poor, so the pair used the Force to reach out and feel their surroundings as they cut their way through the final wave of resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were nearing Palpatine, making their way through the labyrinth that led to his throne room. Above them unnatural lightning carved its way across the sky and the stone beneath their feet was shot through with crevasses that must’ve reached to Exegol’s molten core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey!” Kylo cautioned as she strayed near to a deep pit, heel sending pebbles ricocheting into oblivion as she backed away from a volley of blaster fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His use of her given name caught her attention and she spun gracefully away from the gap. Kylo nearly always called her </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>empress</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost never </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The severity of his tone seemed to impress on her the true level of danger they faced, and she threw herself into the throngs of Sith troopers with renewed vigor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo joined her, always minding her before himself. Even now, well beyond his service and oaths to Palpatine, he remained her knight, her sworn protector. He would give his life to see her to her throne unharmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking under the crimson light of a blaster bolt, Rey swept forward in a smear of black and red. Sweeping her saberstaff outward in a flash that brought two troopers down to their knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo deflected another bolt with a twitch of his finger and lunged forward, burying the spitting end of his saber into the chest of one trooper, filling up the air with the scent of razed flesh before he jerked his arm backwards and stabbed another in the throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was grinning wide and mad as they progressed down a narrow, steamy corridor. She radiated a dark, disturbed energy that made Kylo’s heart thunder. His own lips pulled back into a smile and his cock twitched in anticipation of what would follow their victory. There was no greater aphrodisiac than power, not to one so proficient in the dark side as he. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus,” Rey chastised. They had a single moment to breathe before they stepped into the final arena. The obvious heat in her cheeks betrayed the sternness of her voice. Even the future empress was not impervious to battle lust, it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost there!” Kylo shouted over the crash of violent thunder. Far above their heads the storm raged with more intensity. Fire rained as the Sith fleet were bested in the skies. The impact of falling debris and exploding craft shook the ground under their feet and sent stones scattering from the cavernous ceiling above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was impossible not to feel the presence of Palpatine now. He was a gaping black maw, a pulsating wound in the force that made it near impossible to focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahead of them the path narrowed further, and at its end was an unnatural arch of stone. Beyond it they could only see fog, but they both knew without words that Palpatine and the Knights of Ren waited within. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It suddenly felt as though they were walking happily into the jaws of a hungry predator. Kylo felt weak, stripped bare and exposed beneath the scornful eyes of his former master. Afraid, he grabbed Rey by her arm, steadying himself on the familiarity of her warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo,” she breathed. Sweat had pasted her flyaway hairs to her temples. Her eyes were wide and she touched him, too. Pulling him into a kiss that tasted of rust and salt. The action gave him strength, and he felt all of her courage as if it were his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted she touched his cheek, holding his gaze with her intense amber eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight you’ll fuck an empress,” Rey declared, expression fierce and full of promise. She didn’t give him a chance to reply before she twirled to face the stone arch and the impenetrable fog. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond the archway they crouched back to back, unable to see a thing but sensing </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They felt Palpatine sitting high on his throne, Force signature so loud and dizzying it was difficult to perceive the knights who were circling like a pack of hungry massifs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your reign ends here, Grandfather!” Rey shouted into the wall of white that monopolized their vision. Kylo gritted his teeth, grip tightening almost painfully on the hilt of his saber. Even through his glove it was cold and unyielding, and he took some small comfort from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shame,” Palpatin’e voice thundered all around them, shaking the walls and the ceiling. “I had much planned for you, my beloved granddaughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I follow my own path!” Rey’s shoulders shook and kylo wanted nothing more than to sweep her away from this place, to take her back to the succor of their palace on Mustafar where they could fuck and feast and sleep the days away with no regard or need for the world beyond the castle walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late for that, now. And Palpatine’s answer confirmed for Kylo what they had suspected all along; such peace had never truly been an option for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I created you for a purpose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You may have cleverly circumvented some of my plans, a tragic loss, but I will recover. I can still take your body, little girl. That is the end towards which my means have been carrying you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo felt the stab of fear through Rey’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp wind passed through the throneroom, parting the dense fog. Before Rey could speak or either of them had any time to process their surroundings the Knights of Ren swarmed in a mass of black and terror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their strikes came quickly, in a flurry which demanded quick thought and movement by both Ren and Rey. Though it was an onslaught Kylo noted each of their familiar masks, each individual who lashed out violently towards them. He knew how each of them moved, and he would watch as each of them fell, as each of them died. They had once been his loyal brothers, and each drop of blood spilled was a wound on his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First there was Vicrul, the harvester, reaper of the fallen. He had some ability with the Force, though he never trained in it. When Rey’s saberstaff tore through his middle that tenuous grasp he had possessed over the Force quickly weakened and faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One the other end of Rey’s saber was Cardo, who always struck with precision. He had been the favored armorer among the knights. Rey’s blade separated his legs beneath the knee, and he tumbled to the floor in a gasping heap, groping blindly for his severed limbs before Kylo struck a killing blow to his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trudgen, who liked to collect trophies from his kills and incorporate them into his patchwork armor, held Rey off for only a moment. He met her strike-for-strike until he stumbled over one of Cardo’s severed legs. His momentary loss of balance gave Rey enough of an opening to stab out and up, crimson blade protruding fiery from the back of Trudgen’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushar, Kylo’s least favorite who had a penchant for torture, took advantage of Rey’s distraction to land a glancing blow on her bicep. Kylo’s whose saber was still buried in the back of Cardo’s neck, heard Rey’s gasp of pain and his vision tinted red. He struck Ushar through from behind before Rey had the chance to react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ushar wheezed his final breath there was a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> from behind Kylo, followed by a throaty gurgle. He turned to find that Rey had saved him in turn, and the deceiver, Ap’lek Ren, collapsed to his knees as Rey withdrew the crimson light of her blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo looked around, sweaty, smattered with blood and half-crazed with battle. Rey was bleeding, but more immediate than that was the concern of the final Knight. Solitary and silent, Kuruk had yet to show his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Kylo barked as the first shot puffed into the dirt at their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey jumped back, eyes fruitlessly scanning the foggy edges of their cavernous arena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another shot rang out. This one clipped Kylo’s leg, drawing a hiss past his lips as he stumbled forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey leapt out of the way of another flashing bolt. Her whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>got ‘em</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nearly inaudible as four shots rang out in quick succession, missing them each by only a hair’s breadth as they maintained movement. She raised a hand, extending it quickly towards the fog. Another shot echoed through the chamber, but this one missed by a wide margin. Something clattered loudly to the floor and then Kuruk emerged from the fog. The toes of his boots dug little ruts into the ground as Rey dragged him forward. She showed him her teeth in a fearsome snarl as his black clad neck slapped into her waiting hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without being asked Kylo knew what to do. He buried his saber in Kuruk’s back, and whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We were brothers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuruk could not respond as he collapsed to the ground and died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fog finally began to clear away entirely, carried off by a foul smelling wind. Without missing a beat Kylo and Rey turned to face Palpatine, expressions crazed, sabers raised and painting their features bloody. The Emperor was a husk, a wrinkled shell of a man suspended on a mechanical arm. Beneath him the jagged backed throne waited enticingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed madly and raised his arms. Violet lightning shot from his fingertips and into the sky, strengthening the storm which raged on above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are nothing but a shell!” He shrieked, laughing madly. “You are nothing, you pathetic little girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey howled in rage and lunged towards Palpatine as Kylo shouted in distress. She leapt at the Emperor, swinging madly in a blur of red and black. With a wave of his arm Palpatine deflected her with a pulse of lightning that spread through her body as she skidded painfully across the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lay there for an achingly long second, long enough for Kylo to lose his own grasp on control and change after the mechanical arm which supported the Emperor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foolish children!” Palpatine declared as Kylo joined Rey in the dirt, twitching as residual electricity pulsed through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kylo coughed as she scrambled to her feet. A stream of blood dripped from her nose and her hair had fallen out of its buns. He raised a hand towards her, begging her to stop and regroup. Then Palpatine cast more lightning at her and she leapt out of Kylo’s sight as he struggled to regain his bearings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give in now, girl, and I will let your pet live on as my slave!” The Emperor bartered mockingly as Rey narrowly dodged each bolt he cast at her, flashing his yellow teeth all the while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Rey shrieked. She was panting, chest rising and falling furiously as she kept in constant movement to avoid the violet lightning flung at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he finally regained himself Kylo could see the force with which her chest heaved. But she drew nearer to her target with each desperate bound. Palpatine’s sneering countenance began to melt into one of irritation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey…” Kylo breathed her name, focusing all of his own strength and power into her. His heart pounded. It was all up to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palpatine’s milky gaze was drawn to Kylo, “How banal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his papery, knotted hands into the air and both Ren and Rey were immediately frozen. Arms pinned at their sides, he dragged them to be next to one another. Kylo could only see Rey in the periphery of his vision. She was shaking against the Force hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grow tired of play,” Palpatine pouted at them in mockery. The mechanical arm lowered him onto the throne of the Sith and he jerked the pair to their knees as the foot of the dais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is time,” he beckoned with a papery hand and Rey’s trembling body was brought to hover just out of his reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kylo begged through clenched teeth. There were tears in his eyes as he struggled to break free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know that you proved yourself in the dark side by raising such resistance, girl,” Palpatine smiled menacingly down at her. “Know that you have failed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey jerked and hissed, tears streaming down her face as her grandfather reached out and touched her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo gasped, eyes wide with disbelief. Then, feeling Rey’s struggle as if it were his own, he reached inward. They had one final chance, a secret weapon Palpatine could not have possibly anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Bond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give. Me. Everything.” Palpatine demanded through clenched teeth as his body pitched forward with the effort of his vampirism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grit her teeth and snarled back at him, fighting with everything she had. Hand quavering, she managed to lift an arm from her side, but no power could flow from her fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo wrapped himself around her in the only way he could. He swathed her in his presence, flooded her with his own vitality and strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it were not for the Emperor suspending him in the air he would have crumpled to his knees. Every ounce of his power that could be spared was passed through the Force bond and into Rey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her amber eyes widened, as did her snarl as Kylo’s strength coiled in her limbs and bolstered her power. Something like a war cry bubbled through her chest, tearing out raggedly through her clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shockwave rolled through the Force, jolting Kylo’s body as he watched on with muted awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palpatine’s sneer melted from his ancient, malformed face. His lips parted in surprise, eyes darting between the two of them in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A Dyad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Awe and incredulity dripped from his words, and before his cloudy eyes could once more set their focus on Rey she broke free from his hold and lunged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo exhaled sharply as Palpatine’s icy hold over him lessened. He smiled, teetering on his knees as he watched Rey run her grandfather through. A guttural choking sound passed the Emperor’s lips as they pulled back into a sneer. Violet lightning crackled down his black swathed arms. It passed through his middle, rippling down the shaft of Rey’s saber and into her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She weathered the electrical assault as it danced over her body, demanding that her Force bolstered muscles contract and give out. Rey set her jaw, planted her feet, and belted out another war cry that rang fierce and shrill through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo shivered at the sound, buckled forward as Palpatine’s strength waned further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch!” The Emperor shouted as the final, fleeting shocks of his electrical maelstrom leapt from his fingertips and died unrealized. The mechanical arm which suspended him began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>whir</span>
  </em>
  <span> just as Rey jerked her saber free from his middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t allow him to escape to safety above their heads. She raised a steady, gloved hand and caught the hydraulics of the arm. Palpatine, now limp from lost vitality, still tried to jerk away, but Rey held firm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You groomed me for royalty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she spat the last word with such venom that Kylo felt it from his place on the floor. He watched the dust motes swirl and dance with the power that echoed through the throne room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re nothing but a puppet!” Palpatine choked back at her, straining in his effort to break her hold. “Your body is a vehicle, an object, nothing more!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey ignored him. A small smirk formed on her blood spotted lips. Slowly, she lowered her hand. Kylo wanted to jump and shout at her to ask exactly what she was thinking, but when her hand was once more passive at her side Palpatine still did not move, he quivered in his continued effort to resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have superseded you in power, Grandfather,” Rey declared, lifting up the spitting beams of her saber though he still loomed just out of her reach. “Now I will take your throne.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a flex of her fingers the mechanical arm whined in metallic complaint. With a deep groan it bent, Palpatine flopping helplessly on its end as Rey directed it into striking distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Palpatine shrieked madly. Above them the storm raged more wildly than ever. “You will never supplant me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You will never be rid—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Rey twirled her saber between her hands, lashing forward and beheading her grandfather cleanly and with grace befitting of an empress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kylo thought. His fingers curled and uncurled in the dirt as he watched his love and an era in a painted stripe of crimson. He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her and worship her like the empress she now was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment Rey stood panting over the body of her predecessor. Power still bubbled in her, Kylo could see how her fingertips curved like poised talons. Then her gaze shifted up the dais, towards the throne with the crown of spikes behind it like a black sunburst. They seemed to beckon to her. Even Kylo could hear the voices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your place</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they entreated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment it looked as though Rey intended to do just that, then she glanced back and over her shoulder, and her hungry amber eyes landed on her knight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo,” she breathed his name, and she left the throne to wait a while longer as she rushed to his side. She went to her knees beside him, pulling his head into her lap. Her fingers ran tenderly through his filthy hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have done it without you,” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gloved fingers stopped their movement at his temples. They pressed lightly there as she shut her eyes and breathed in focus. The Force shifted around them, and suddenly Kylo felt lifeforce flowing back into him. Like an ewer into a pool of water it filled up his chest and muscles. Rejuvenated, his breath came easier and his racing heart began to slow in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey dropped her fingers, then cupped Kylo’s pale cheek with her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The consort of the Empress should rise, now, if he has the strength.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo exhaled slowly, rolling his head out of her lap and bringing himself into a kneeling position that mirrored her own. Over her shoulder he eyed the throne thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has the strength,” he replied, cooly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled at him and the brightness of it cut like a knife through all the death and peril of the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you sit on your throne?” He suggested, perhaps not so free of the battle-lust as he had thought. He had made her a promise, after all, even if she hadn’t realized it was one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stood up, offering him a hand, “I don’t intend to keep it here. It’s a bit too </span>
  <em>
    <span>grey</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my liking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo puffed his cheeks in faux irritation. When he too was back on his feet he loomed over her. She looked so small, covered in filth and sweat, dripping with power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit, my Empress, I insist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally seemed to catch his meaning, he rose in her cheeks, visible even beneath the dirt, “Fine, consort. You better make it worth my while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be the right answer as his cock twitched in his trousers. She turned and stalked to the stone chair, hips sashaying with a bit of exaggeration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo followed her, stepping gingerly over the legs of Cardo Ren as he pursued her to her throne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the seat, she turned to face him, then sat promptly. It fit her, in all of the dark and decay she wore from the day’s battle. Though her eyes didn’t glimmer yellow in the dying light, he couldn’t say she wasn’t a sith. And she wore her new station with a beauty that made Kylo Ren ache all over, from his cock to his thundering heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Princess was finally sat upon her rightful throne. He had seen her there unscathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he knelt at her feet, pressing his forehead flush to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My queen,” he said. Nearby Palpatine’s head watched on with glassy, white eyes. It only excited Kylo further that they might defile his once cherished throne. He pressed his lips gently to the black toe of her boot, then he pushed the silken black wave of her robe aside so he could kiss her ankle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me honor you, Empress,” he entreated. All of his desires could wait, for now he wanted nothing more than to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the magnificent creature waiting before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may,” Rey permitted softly, reclining a bit into the stone. “Quickly, though. Before someone comes looking for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to kiss a fiery trail up her calf and to her knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let them see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she spoke into her mind.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Let them know how we fuck to revel in our victory. Let them watch me pleasure you while we’re surrounded by the bodies of our fallen foes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shivered and shut her eyes. Kylo’s full lips were at her thighs now, his hands caressed reverently over her hips, hiking up the flowing black skirts of her robes at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on with it,” Rey demanded, voice high and needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my Empress,” he whispered into her supple skin. His hands gripped her hips and he held her firmly to the cool stone of the throne as he kissed her clothed abdomen, then worked his way down to the waiting wet heat of her core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wore a flimsy, lacy black thing over her cunt. It hardly seemed fitting for a confrontation like they had just endured, but also Kylo liked how it cut a neat black stripe through her lips, so he didn’t complain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He peeled the racy stripe of fabric back and down her thighs, letting it linger around her ankle as he turned his attention wholly to her needy cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scent of her was heady and it mingled with the odors of fire and sweat that filled up the room. Kylo hummed low in his chest and traced a feather light, teasing finger along the curve of her outer lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a pretty cunt,” he praised her. Even in the dim light her folds seemed to glisten. When his finger came away wet he smiled. “Already so wet for me? An Empress desperate for a lowly knight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop wasting time,” Rey moaned in complaint. Her knuckles were white where she gripped the arms of the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Empress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward and let the tip of his tongue lap swiftly between her folds. On the throne Rey jumped at the sudden sensation, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo. Stop teasing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Empress,” he agreed again, and this time he sunk two fingers into her up to the first knuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rey breathed in relief, her amber eyes stared down at him. “Deeper, you can go deeper I’m used to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> larger than his fingers, but Kylo was savoring the heat and wet of her inside. He wanted to always remember his first tryst with his empress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the inside of her thigh again, nipping the skin there as his fingers began to crook teasingly inside of Rey. He kissed her mound, right over the stripe of hair that adorned her pretty pink pussy, then he let his tongue ghost over the nub of her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed and relaxed, clearly intent on letting him do his duty. Her cheeks were rosy, lips parted slightly with content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo eased his fingers into the second knuckle as he continued to lap gently at her clit. Fully enveloped in her he curled them back, the pads of his thick fingers brushing tantalizingly over her most tender place. Wetness dripped over his hand and he groaned hungrily into her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ren,” Rey gasped, and her hands down to tangle into his hair. She pressed his face more insistently into the heat of her cunt and Kylo grunted into her flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You taste exquisite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he pressed into her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prettiest pussy in the galaxy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suctioned his lips over her clit as his fingers worked furiously into her cunt. They were staining the throne with her, sanctifying it with her cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘m almost there,” Rey keened, and she pulled at his hair almost painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The throne is yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo spoke urgently into her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m yours. You are queen of the galaxy and I’m going to fuck you into the sheets tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His big fingers curled up, angling slightly left, and he allowed his teeth to ghost the hard bud of her clit. Combined with his words it was all enough to make her crest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shouted with abandon, body tensing under his hands as she pressed her cunt insistently into his face, crushing his nose and lips into her core as a renewed wave of wetness flowed out of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” She shouted as she finished, then she went momentarily limp on the throne. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, then sat up to gaze down at her loyal knight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo was wiping the shininess of her cum away from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live to serve you, Empress,” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded, “You do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised a hand, indicating that he should rise to his feet. When he did, she joined him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her lips ghosted his jawline. When she kissed him she must have tasted herself on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to return to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Emperor-Consort,” Rey breathed against his mouth. Her eyes were hooded and hungry. All around them their dead foes watched on wordlessly, evidence of their power. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To be continued</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. reprise and revelry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grand Finale Smut for u</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Emperor-consort,” Rey mused softly as they began their slow ascent back towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will that be my title, Princess?” Kylo asked from the co-pilot’s seat. His cheeks were still flushed from their ministrations.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Empress now,” Rey answered him cooly, attempting to exercise some of her newly gained authority. Secretly she still preferred </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it made her feel small in a way that brought heat to her cheeks and fire to her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess,” Kylo replied, coy, and her body reacted immediately despite her previous orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yes, it will be your title… but there will need to be a— um, a ceremony,” she coughed nervously into her fist, refusing to meet his eyes. The next statement came out as a jumbled rush of words. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like an empress when he made her feel so anxious and her body so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “One separate from the coronation, I mean. To distinguish you from the rest of my advisors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could not raise her eyes, but she could hear the small smile in his voice as he answered her, “Yes, Princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up, amber eyes flashing irritably, “Is that all you have to say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed thoughtfully and leaned over the arm of his chair. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear, setting fire to her skin where his fingers ghosted her cheekbone, “You know what I mean, Empress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Princess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She did know. She had known for two years, and ultimately it was those two, simple words that had led her to this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know, but I just asked— I mean—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Kylo said, his voice was low and resolute. “I do want that for us. I would do anything to make you happy, my Queen. I’d become your royal court jester if it pleased you,” He caught her hand on the armrest of her seat and clasped it between his own. His touch was warm, sturdy and reassuring. The bond flared between them, stoked by Kylo’s show of devotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment, basking in the bond and their victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>∗</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the veritable wellspring of power Kylo had gifted to her, Rey was exhausted. Only a few fighters still shrieked across the sky as they finished their ascent. Rey shivered as they began to dock, an inescapable chill emanating from her middle to her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy,” Kylo cautioned from behind the pilot’s seat. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and warmth pulsed through the bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had docked and disembarked they found their path lined with reverent, genuflecting bodies. Troopers, officers and techs all the same took a knee as Rey passed them by. She let out a shaky breath, her victory suddenly much more palpable.They bowed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their empress, sovereign and queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chin up, Empress,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo pressed into her mind. Rey squared her shoulders in response. She set her jaw and carried her filthy body with as much dignity as she could muster. A part of her desperately wanted to do away with the facade and jump with childish joy at her victory. Another fraction of her was brimming with so much emotion, already bowing beneath the weight of her new responsibility. It was enough to constrict her throat and bring prickly tears to her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed them back thickly, maintaining her mask of reserved countenance as she made her march towards the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long life to the Empress,” one trooper spoke into the floor. Another trooper echoed him, and then another, until a cacophony of sound followed the pair into the bright lights of the lift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long life to the Empress!” Their voices raised, muffled as the doors hissed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed hard, still choking back a paradoxical mixture of laughter and tears. She stared straight ahead, gaze unwavering from the doors. She couldn’t believe her day had come. She stood alive and victorious and full of pride, but also full of reservations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They love you already,” Kylo said softly. “They believe in your vision of the galaxy. You won’t have to rule entirely through fear like your grandfather did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” Rey managed, feeling more like herself within the safe confines of the lift. “But I will have to use their love for me to instill fear in my enemies. I can practically hear the reports of rebels organizing in the outer rim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound unsure of yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked and emitted a shuddering breath. Only her beloved knight was permitted to see such vulnerability in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo shifted nearer to her, reaching out retucking that same, stubborn flyaway, “Give it a few days. Today has been a barrage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift came to a smooth, silent stop at the bridge. Kylo dropped his hand and resumed his characteristic, vigilant stance behind Rey’s left shoulder. His presence grounded her, anchoring her to reality when her mind only wanted to soar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empress!” Finn greeted, voice and expression jovial. His armor was filthy but otherwise undamaged, much to Rey’s relief. If anything had happened to him she wouldn’t have been able to forgive herself. He was a gentle, good soul who believed in her unreservedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the bridge’s occupants startled at Rey’s silent entry and met her with a rushed chorus of, “Empress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some saluted, others bowed, but the whole room was enveloped in a wild giddiness. Even the ever hesitant head technician, Rose, was smiling widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won,” Kaydel Ko Connix said. “The TIEs are wiping up the remnants as we speak.” As if to illustrate her point two fighters shot by. The pursuer's wings were painted vibrant red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rey laced her fingers behind her back and took a moment to observe her winning team. They were young, bright-eyed, and clearly still eager for more action and conquest. Rey intended to give it to them, but first they had business to attend to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn,” She found it difficult to be swept up in their total, unapologetic excitement. “I need the defector Armitage Hux found and brought to me as soon as possible.” She would punctuate her coronation with political executions. She was loved, as Kylo had said, but she also needed to be feared. Her anger at her once ally had not abated with time, but grew with each needless death that lay between their two sides. Hux would pay for his betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empress</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Finn emphasized her title with joyful, glittering eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose,” Rey turned her attention swiftly to the technician. Rose’s loyalty had been the most difficult to earn. Rey understood why, under Palpatine her homeworld had been ravaged for its resources. All but Rose and her sister were slaughtered or worked to an exhausted death. Rey valued the shorter woman greatly for both her keen mind and her resourcefulness under duress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Empress?” Rose stood at attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a full assessment of our current fleet. I need to regroup quickly and prepare to quash any rebellions that pop up. You have three days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have it for you in two, your majesty,” Rose promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next she turned her gaze onto Kaydel who was waiting at-the-ready for her instructions. “Kaydel, we need to begin finalizing our coronation plans. I want it held in the former senate chamber on Chandrila.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaydel nodded tersely. Not a hair was out of place in the intricate weave of her bun. Leia Organa’s influence echoed beyond the grave. “Yes, Empress. Should we have the throne moved there as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”Rey shook her head. “I haven’t decided where I will rule from, but it won’t be Chandrila.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best choose soon,” one of her ranking officers, a mon calamari named Brask, spoke up. “The sooner you have an established seat of power the sooner the galaxy will have stability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few places in mind,” Rey answered sharply, not appreciating his interruption. Naboo had come up more than once in her conversations with Kylo, in those peaceful hours between sex and sleep as they day dreamed aloud together in a tangle of sheets. But that wasn’t for anyone to know but them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing Kaydel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Empress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to maintain her poise as she made her intentions known. Only a few of her inner circle knew the extent of her relationship with Kylo, and even fewer knew its depth. It was impossible to stop the flood of heat into her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo Ren will be my consort as well as the head of my imperial guard. We need to prepare a separate ceremony to make that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>official</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bit the inside of her lip, nervously hoping that she would not need to elaborate further. She knew an empress should never be afraid of making her desires known, but she had only been an empress for an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock rushed over Kaydel’s expression, which she quickly and expertly masked with the skill of a seasoned diplomat. The rest of the room wasn’t so gracefully subtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn gaped openly at the pair and Rose’s eyes darted between them curiously. The various officers' reactions ranged from disapproving head shaking to hushed and urgent whispering. Kylo’s own lineage was known throughout the imperial ranks, but opinions on it varied widely. Knowing that he was the son of Leia Organa and nephew of Luke Skywalker led many to question the sincerity of his loyalties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey saw no issue with combining their lines. In fact she had come to the conclusion that they could only benefit from such a union. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll begin preparations immediately,” Kaydel assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rey suddenly felt very weak on top of her present exhaustion. “Talk if you want,” she spoke vaguely to the whole room, “I don’t care. But leave me until morning. I need to rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Empress,” A few voices met her back as she turned to leave. With Ren at her side Rey vanished back into the lift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo spoke as soon as the doors were shut, “You’re tense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rubbed her tired eyes with the heels of her hands, “Half of them are elated at the idea of our union, but only because of the power such a marriage would involve. The other half think I’m insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them think what they like,” he answered. He crowded in behind her, letting his arms slip around her waist. The lift was taking them directly to Rey’s quarters, not that it mattered anymore if anyone saw. “You’re the empress. You make the decisions now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think combining the Palpatine and Skywalker-Naberrie-Organa lines will only make us stronger,” Rey reasoned rhetorically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to justify yourself to me,” Kylo’s full mouth ghosted the shell of her ear. His arms tightened around her pulling her flush to his chest, her ass to his crotch. There was a pronounced bulge there, beckoning to her, “You’re my queen. I do what you say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift slid to a halt. The doors opened to reveal Rey’s quarters. They were cozy, and looked like they belonged to someone of only twenty-one years. The king sized bed was a pile of pillows and blankets (Kylo often joked that she liked to nest) and there were potted plants and bits of deconstructed machinery scattered about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo let go of her, letting her walk into the spacious apartments ahead of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I forget how young you are, my Empress,” she could practically feel his gaze on her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey clicked her tongue and turned to face him, “Oh, you love it. Pervert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who’s in charge here,” he raised his hands in mock defense. “Perversion is all about power. And I’m only a decade older than you, that’s less of a gap than my parents had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hummed, looking him up and down. He was filthy, smattered with blood and coated with a fine layer of grime. If she weren’t also a mess she wouldn’t have let him between her thighs on the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we both need a shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to remove her robes with little thought or care for his hungry, black eyes on her. He began to disrobe as well. They left a trail of soiled garments on their way into the modern, black tiled fresher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey set the shower to her usual settings. While she waited with her hand beneath the spray for the temperature to even out Kylo traced his hands over the curve of her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even like this you’re beautiful, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Empress</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rey insisted in faux irritation. She found it impossible not to lean into the warmth of his touch. When the water was warm enough she grabbed his hand and dragged him over the lip of the shower with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your Empress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cascade of water immediately rinsed away some of the grime, emptying down the drain in a stream of blackened water. Rey pressed her palms to the breadth of his pectorals, appreciating how the warm water reddened his skin and the way it split over his musculature in tiny streams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Kylo agreed softly. “Command me then, Empress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nipped the inside of her own lip, center hot with anticipation. He was at her command, her consort and knight. She knew he would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to please her. Anything to make her come again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned over and produced a bottle of fresh smelling soap. The closest scent Rey had been able to find to fresh fallen rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean me, touch me,” she commanded, pressing the bottle into Kylo’s broad palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s black eyes flashed dangerously, nostrils flaring at her teasing. Secretly she hoped he might lose control. Kylo was fun when he lost control, she’d only ever seen it a few times. He worked hard to maintain his carefully cultivated facade of discretion and prudent sagacity. He wanted to be a teacher and advisor to her as well as a lover, and he could hardly do that if he was fucking her against ever available surface, which she knew from his inner most thoughts was all he really wanted to do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling, big body submissive to her beneath the spray, Kylo began with her feet. His large hands were deceptively gentle as he carefully lathered her tanned skin, rubbing the hurt from her arches and working away the remaining sweat and grime. Then he moved up her legs, hands moving gently over her calves, working out the knots in her muscles as he cleaned her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the crux of her thighs he knew better than to apply soap there. Instead he pressed a lingering kiss over her mound as his hands massaged up her abdomen to gently cup and lather her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” he murmured, half entranced as he lurched back to his feet. He kissed her chin and then her collarbone, and she watched his thick cock jump as the sheets of water washed the last of the soap away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaved, and Rey caught his chin in her hand and kissed him squarely on the mouth, eyes fluttering shut as she savored the taste of him for a long moment. A hint of blood and rust lingered on his tongue, eliciting a needy pulse that wracked her center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted she issued a second command, snatching the bottle away from him. “Now it’s your turn, hold still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low rumble vibrated through his chest as Rey sank to her knees before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will my beloved knight be able to control himself?” Rey mused tauntingly, batting her lashes at him, “While his empress is wet an naked on her knees for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began with his feet as well, then worked her way up his calves to his thick thighs. His cock was fully erect, angry and red at the tip. The vein on the underside of it pulsed invitingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey lathered white soap in the coarse hair around his base, then gently worked her hands down his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grunted and looked down at her with hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he control himself while his empress touches his cock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched her knight’s jaw set firmly as he resisted her teasing. Rey smirked at him and dropped his cock, so heavy that it bounced down and lay against his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleaned his abs, and then his pecs, taking her time to appreciate the marble like cut of his body. When she was through with him she returned the soap neatly to its perch and scanned his body hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one more command for you, my knight,” she entreated softly, standing close enough to feel the heat of his body even through the steam of the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his tone was gruff and hungry. She could see how his hands shook with the effort of restraining himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am your Empress,” Rey began, softly. “I am the sovereign who you serve… but the responsibility already weighs on me so heavily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s brown furrowed, “Rey—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Rey hushed him, pressing a finger to his soft, full lips. “I am your queen, but tonight, to celebrate our victory and reward you for your loyalty I want you to fuck me like a whore. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was standing on her tiptoes now, teeth worrying the inside of her lip anxiously as she gazed into his eyes with challenge. Rey wanted to forget for a moment. She wanted to let all of the looming responsibility fall to the wayside. She wanted to be like clay in the sturdy hands of Kylo Ren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded slowly, tentatively allowing his hands to caress and settle on her hips. When he spoke his voice shook, “Yes, Princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her deeply, crushing her close to his body under the spray. Blindly he reached out and Rey heard his hand smack wetly into the control panel and the artificial downpour petered out. He grabbed her ass insistently, moaning into her mouth as his cock was caught between their wet bellies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms wound around the back of his neck and he encouraged her to hike her legs around his waist with prodding hands. Rey nipped his lower lip and panted into his mouth, wound entirely around him as he easily carried her out of the fresher and into the bedroom proper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flung her down on the bed roughly, looming over her with smoldering eyes. The sheets around her soaked through with the remnants of their shower but neither of them cared. He stroked himself languidly, drinking her body. Rey bit her lip and let him look, she felt alight under his fiery gaze, and it was an effort not to wriggle anxiously on the bed. Her cunt pulsed as she eyed the turgid length of his cock, flashes of ruddy flesh past his pale hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already,” she pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve ceded control to me, Empress,” Kylo dropped his cock and crawled over her, taking up the whole of her vision with his bulk. “I’ll do what I like with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her throat and then her forehead then loomed over her, letting his cock lay long and pulsing between the lips of her needy cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey whined as he worked himself there, the ridge of his glans brushing past her clit with each languid thrust. She trailed her hands hungrily down his large, long body, settling them on his gently thrusting hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already ate my cunt,” Rey spoked crudely, any filter she might have possessed was withered by her desire for him. “Use me. I command it. Fuck me, Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo let out a heaving breath and sat back on his knees, hoisting Rey up along with him. He crushed her to his chest and kissed her hot and thorough. Rey nipped his lip hard enough that she tasted blood, moaning into his mouth and then into steamy air as they parted with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he maneuvered her onto her hands and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasted no time with anymore teasing, parting her wet lips with the head of his cock, pressing insistently into her aching cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ren,” Rey gasped, hands fisting in the sheets. He was thick and imposing, and always took a moment to adjust to, but tonight he did not provide her with such reprieve. In line with her commands he began to use her body as he needed, gripping tightly onto her hips and pounding into her roughly with little foreplay or pretense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s body jerked forward over the linens with each pointed thrust, and soon she found herself gripping onto the headboard to maintain some resistance. It stretched and hurt in the most delicious way as he had his way with her. Her thighs burned with the effort of meeting his thrusts, and her hips would surely bare bruises come morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a good boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she spoke into his mind, physical lips well beyond words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So obedient for your empress. This is your reward for everything you have done for me. Fuck me. Use me like no other man ever will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grunted, and she wished she could see how mindless his face was in the pleasure her body was giving him. Her cunt squelched wetly with each ingress, and as she finally began to catch up with him her massaging walls were loathe to let go of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D— does it feel good?” Rey managed to rasp breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo twisted a large hand into her hair, pressing the side of her face into the wet sheets. With two deep, hard thrusts he punctuated his words, “Fucking. Sublime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey answered mentally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your dick is so big. Feels so good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Kylo beginning to tense behind her, pace devolving into erratic jackhammering as he began to near his climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come in me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey thought at him, near mindless with pleasure as she too began to mount towards the precipice of her pleasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come in me, Kylo. Come in me, come in me, come in me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo bent over her folded body, dragging his teeth along her shoulder and neck with an animalistic snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He shouted, and with a few jerky thrusts he went still inside of her, his cock swelled enough that Rey could feel it, and a wet warmth pooled inside of her. It was enough to elicit a shaking orgasm from Rey as well, her body milking cum from her knight in heady spurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they lingered like that. Connected and mindless in the afterglow. Kylo ran a soothing hand down Rey’s back, caressing over her cheek as he slowly withdrew from her sloppy cunt. A slip of cum dripped from her and he gathered it on thick fingers, pushing it back inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Rey breathed, relaxing her body into the damp sheets. She shut her eyes and she felt Kylo’s large form dent the mattress beside her as he pulled her into his sweat slicked chest. “Such an obedient knight for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my Empress,” the words rumbled deep in his chest where Rey’s messy head was pillowed. “Anything for you, Rey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the galaxy,” Rey teased softly, nuzzling into his soft, pale skin. Her fingers traced constellations between his moles and scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill anyone who opposes you,” Kylo answered simply, then he pulled the heavy black duvet over their wet, heaving bodies. “Anyone who stands in your way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So loyal,” Rey sighed, and sleep was beginning to wrap her in its warm, welcoming tendrils. Her lids grew heavy, and her words sounded a world away. “I’d kill anyone for you, too, you know. The galaxy will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gave no verbal answer, but the bond thrummed deep and defined between them. Their heartbeats began to even and sync as sleep overcame both of them. For two inherently dark creatures it was supremely bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow begins our new world,” Rey murmured into his skin, and her heavy eyelids finally slipped shut, and the galaxy slipped away into darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the bond remained beyond that shadowy veil.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments really do make an author's day &lt;3</p><p>Might write more of this verse again someday if people like it enough, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/bitt3rbones">Link</a></p>
<p>My Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sordidbones">Link</a></p>
<p>Comments and kudos feed the hungry author! Please let me know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>